


Oh geez...

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: What the heck is their first date even?





	Oh geez...

“I should never even have fallen for the two of you,” Basil grumbles.

“Shut up, Baseball,” Iggy demands without even taking his attention off the screen.

“I would, if you two would stop _ganging up on me!_ ”

Zephyr smiles apologetically as her wizard character continues to pummel Basil’s warrior into the ground. “I'm sorry,” she says in amusement, “but Iggy asked me so nicely and I just couldn't say no. I'll band together with you next, okay?” Zephyr leans over, placing a chaste kiss to the sulking boy’s forehead.

Basil goes red, sinking deeper into his seat where he's sandwiched between his companions. “O-okay,” he mumbles, and coughs to hide his embarrassment.

“Crap,” Iggy says.

“Worried?” Basil taunts.

“I'm more worried about Zephyr joining the dark side. Screw you, you don't have enough brain cells to even punch a box in this game.”

Basil groans loudly as he finally gives up fighting back, letting the evilly grinning Iggy blast him repeatedly. Zephyr leans over to the black-haired boy, whispering, “Is he usually like this?”

“Only to me,” Basil whines.

“I think that means he likes you more,” Zephyr says with a pout. “This is upsetting and must be remedied immediately.”

“That's not true!” Iggy protests. Seconds later the bright flashing game over sign appears and he cheers. 

Basil sighs and touches his forehead. “So like, is our date going to comprise of two of us conspiring to bring the third down? That's like, some symbolism I'm not sure I'm totally a hundred percent okay with.”

“Aww,” Zephyr says, soothingly, reassuringly. “Let’s walk off and raid your fridge.”

“That I'm okay with,” Iggy agrees.

“Iggy doesn't get anything for plotting to gang up on Basil,” Zephyr announces and laughs as she watches Iggy’s face crumple in horror. Basil perks up immediately, grinning at the redhead as he walks into the kitchen.

“Hey, that isn't fair!” Iggy protests. “You joined me!”

“Is that so?” Zephyr asks, faking nonchalance although her slight smirk says otherwise.

“Yes you did,” Iggy sulks.

“Aww. Cheer up, I got ice cream sandwiches for all of us,” Basil calls from inside, his voice slightly echoey. Iggy immediately sticks his tongue out at Zephyr. 

“Basil really is my favourite now, you meanie!” Iggy laughs at the sheer childishness of it all as he accepts the plate gratefully. “This sucks,” he says even though he's still stuffing his mouth with the ice cream sandwich anyway.

“First dates always suck,” Zephyr says in her usual calm and neutral tone.

“I agree,” Basil interjects. “Let’s go to Iggy’s place next time and freak Aquilo out.”

Zephyr shrugs. “It's settled then. Tuesday, 2pm and for no reason.”

“This is the most brilliant idea any of us has had in ages,” Basil laughs.

"Indeed," Zephyr agrees, pressing a kiss to the black-haired boy's forehead. "The last brilliant idea I had was to agree to date both of you. Such charming gentlemen you are."

"Zeeephyyyrrrr!" Iggy whines, setting his dish with some crumbs and ice cream on it aside, clambering onto her lap. "Where's _my_ kiss?"

Zephyr laughs as she pulls him into her embrace, cuddling up against Basil, feeling the warmth of both of them pressed up against her. She feels so lucky, so _insanely_ lucky to have both of them here like this. Iggy, her childhood friend, and Basil... who she doesn't know as well, but she's hoping to soon.

For the first time in a long while, her heart soars, at the thrill and the euphoria of it all. 

Zephyr's _happy_.


End file.
